


[CLex][Smallville]怒发冲冠为红颜

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [57]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “我很清楚自己在干什么，不需要你来教育！”，理不直气也壮的Clark大义凛然地横眉怒对，“Lex，我给你最后一次机会，我今天就睡你床上了。你今天要是不来的话，以后我发现你调查我一次，我就强暴你一次！”Clark怒气冲冲地就往Lex的卧室冲去。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]怒发冲冠为红颜

[CLex][Smallville]怒发冲冠为红颜  
Angry sex  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

怒发冲冠为红颜  
总之，小镇男孩Clark，对他最好的朋友——魅力四射的光头亿万富翁——Lex，产生了些许龌龊的想法。  
但是，羞赧的小镇男孩，怎么好意思跟他的好朋友表白呢？毕竟一旦表白纷纷扰扰林林总总的麻烦事就会纷至沓来不胜其扰，甚至有可能俩人连朋友都做不成了。  
小镇男孩只能将此情暂埋心底，毕竟来日方长未来可期。  
但是，随着来自家庭社会亦或是自身的各种矛盾，令他们的友情变得摇摇欲坠一触即溃分崩离析。  
又一次的，Clark发现Lex又开始调查自己，信任危机之下各种情绪风起云涌心头缠绕，气得两人当场就在Luthor大宅里吵了起来。  
盛怒之下，某些话就那样未经思虑没头没脑地破口而出——“Lex，我知道你想知道什么，但是我绝不会告诉你的。除非你干我！”  
！Lex差点没被呛死，“Clark，你在说些什么？！”  
反正那些污言秽语不知廉耻的话也已经覆水难收，Clark索性变得理直气壮起来：“你不是要调查我吗？那就在床上调查个够！”  
“Clark！你真的知道自己在说什么吗？！”Lex思绪万千暗藏心头未达眉头风平浪静波澜不惊。  
“我很清楚自己在干什么，不需要你来教育！”，理不直气也壮的Clark大义凛然地横眉怒对，“Lex，我给你最后一次机会，我今天就睡你床上了。你今天要是不来的话，以后我发现你调查我一次，我就强暴你一次！”Clark怒气冲冲地就往Lex的卧室冲去。  
“等一下，Clark！”正当此时，Lex喊住了他，“你对其他人也是这样吗？！”未解其中意，谁知虚妄言。  
“怎么可能？！”怒气未消的Clark，觉得自己受到了侮辱，“我又不馋别人的身子，干嘛用这事钓别人！”其下之意，不言而喻。  
食髓知味。  
阮郎不须归。


End file.
